


Discipline, Energy, Beauty, Strength

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Roisa Summer Fic Week 2017 [1]
Category: D.E.B.S. (2004), Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: D.E.B.S. AU, F/F, Movie AU, rfws17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Monday: Movie AUThere is a secret test hidden within the SAT. This test does not measure a student's aptitude at reading, writing and arithmetic. It measures a student's innate ability to lie, cheat, fight and kill.Those who score well are recruited into a secret paramilitary academy. Some call them seductresses. Some call them spies. Fools call them innocent. They call themselves D.E.B.S.





	Discipline, Energy, Beauty, Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first fic for this week: the movie AU!
> 
> I picked D.E.B.S. (2004) because can you honestly think of a more iconic movie for these two to follow the plot of? 
> 
> As you can see this got _way_ too long, but I got really into it and didn't want to skip too much. The rest of this week's fic will be shorter, I promise.
> 
> Now, let's all have our collegiate lesbian flings in style and enjoy the fic!

Luisa lazily spun her pen around between her fingers, just managing to scrounge up enough energy to stay awake, but only _just_.

She had been daydreaming about Endgame and finally getting to leave the academy when Petra elbowed her in the side.

‘Pay attention. They’re giving out assignments.’

Luisa flashed her squad leader an apologetic smile, perking up a little as a familiar name fall from Mr. P’s lips.

‘We have heard chatter the last couple of days that Sin Rostro is in town. We are sending our best team to gather intel.’

Petra smiled proudly and squared her shoulders; they had been on the top of the academy’s list for over a year now. Not in the least because of Petra’s expert leadership and insistence on knowing every rule back, forth and sideways, drilling them on it every chance she got.

Luisa smiled back, for once grateful of Petra’s tough love approach; now she got the chance to gain some firsthand knowledge on Sin Rostro, the man without a face.

It was an incredibly apt nickname as all intel on Sin Rostro was sketchy and incomplete at best. They only found out last year Sin Rostro was actually a woman and not a man like the name alluded to. Some fluke at the Kazakhstan border got them a grainy picture of her, but that was all they had. A bad CCTV screenshot and that whenever her named surfaced a trail of dead bodies usually followed.

Luisa had always been interested, tracking Sin Rostro’s movements across the globe, coming up with her own theories about the master criminal. And now she had a chance to see her in person.

‘Sin Rostro is said to meet this woman at a restaurant in town.’ Mr. P. clicked onto the next slide, a picture of a pretty brunette somewhere at the end of her twenties appearing on screen. ‘Margaret Carter. Former MI6 turned gun for hire. This is not the first time these two met, we suspect Sin Rostro contacted her for information; Carter has lots of it. Your mission is to observe. Under no circumstances are you to engage, are we clear?’

‘Yes, sir,’ Petra said, the rest of their squad nodding in agreement before heading out.

* * *

Luisa looked down at the tables below from her perch in the rafters of the restaurant. They were not the only agency in this restaurant. The FBI, CIA, NSA and ten other alphabet agencies were all present to keep an eye on Sin Rostro.

Luisa looked down through her binoculars. The British spy was already seated at the table, calmly sipping what looked to be a scotch from a tumbler, patiently waiting for Sin Rostro to arrive, just as about twenty other people in the restaurant were.

Not long after, Luisa’s attention was grabbed by a flash of red near the door. It had to be her, Sin Rostro. The picture taken in Kazakhstan hadn’t offered a lot of identifying marks, just a flash of red from Sin Rostro’s hair.

Luisa followed the redhead around the restaurant with her binoculars. With every step starting to doubt she really was Sin Rostro. The woman was not nearly old enough to have done all the things she was accused of, Luisa estimating her to be about her own age, maybe a couple years older. Not that it showed; the woman was absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous.

Her heart started to beat faster as the woman approached Carter’s table, _and sat down_.

It was true then. Sin Rostro was actually here.

Luisa tapped her earpiece to listen in on the conversation happening between the two dangerous women sitting at the table below.

‘So, do you come here often?’ Sin Rostro asked, her voice sweeter than Luisa had expected.

‘To the States or to this restaurant?’ Carter grinned.

‘Whatever you’re comfortable with sharing.’

Luisa frowned, this didn’t sound a whole lot like a conversation between two trained killers, it felt suspiciously like a date.

‘I didn’t come here to share tales, I came here for you.’ Carter’s grin was downright predatory but not in the way Luisa suspected she usually stared down her enemies, it was more of a _hunger_.

She would have gladly continued listening to the back and forth when someone elbowed her in the side abruptly and nearly knocked her off her academy-issued spy-swing.

‘Do you think they are talking in some sort of code?’ Jane asked, unaware of the near fall she had just caused.

Luisa narrowed her eyes, not sure how anyone could be so unaware, but as she looked around the room she saw a lot of people trying to decipher what seemed very obvious to Luisa.

‘Jane, they’re _flirting_. That’s why they’re meeting. It’s not some kind of arms deal, they’re on a date.’

‘What? No. Why would they?’ Jane looked at the two women at the table down below.

_Even criminals need to date_ , Luisa thought. And when she looked at Sin Rostro she completely understood why someone would want to date her.

‘I’m gonna ask Catalina,’ Jane nodded before zipping off to the other side of the room where Petra and Catalina, the other member of their group, were keeping an eye on things.

‘Good idea,’ Luisa muttered to herself, if anyone was going to know what flirting was, it was Catalina.

Luisa attempted to go back to listening to Sin Rostro and Carter talk but Jane’s place didn’t remain empty long.

‘Bobby, we’re working,’ Luisa sighed, suddenly wishing all the more she could switch seats with Carter.

‘One date. That’s all I ask. I think we would be good together.’

Luisa refrained from pointing out that he had asked for one date over 100 times.

‘I work with the FBI now, it’s all coming together. Just one date, Luisa. Come on,’ he pressed.

‘Bobby, I am not going to go out with. As I have pointed out _every time_ you asked me.’

‘I just don’t see why you won’t. You’re not dating anyone else and I am quite the catch if I do say so myself.’

_I am certainly not saying it_ , Luisa thought.

‘Bobby,’ Luisa sighed, not knowing what else she could do to make it clear to him it was never going to happen. She just didn’t like him that way, or in any way at all, ‘I am never going to date you. I’m sorry, but I am just not interested in you.’

Bobby clenched his jaw. ‘Fine, I got the message. I am going to need your clearance badge back.’

‘What?’

‘I got you that badge because I liked you and so you could visit me at work.’

‘You know what? Fine, I’ll give it back to you. It’s not like I ever used it anyway.’

‘Hand it over,’ Bobby said, palm outstretched.

‘What, now?’ _This guy, seriously._ ‘Alright,’ Luisa sighed, sorting through the assortment of clearance badges in her wallet, apparently going too slow for Bobby because he grabbed them from her hand and promptly dropped it.

Luisa watched in horror as the cards fell down, seemingly in slow motion, and landed perfectly in the bowl of soup right in front of Sin Rostro.

The redhead stared at it for a second and then did the logical thing and looked up, coming eye to eye with about 30 people all decked out in tactical gear.

She would probably get yelled at by Mr. P. later, but not engaging was definitely off the table now.

Luisa zipped down to the floor, along with the rest of her squad, drawing the gun she kept at the back of her skirt as Sin Rostro did the same. The other patrons directly diving for cover and making sure they got the hell out of the restaurant as shots flew back and forth.

Luisa dove behind an upturned table, keeping her eye on Sin Rostro and Carter who were hidden behind the bar.

‘I think this constitutes an end to out date,’ Peggy said as she slammed another clip into her gun, returning fire to the dozen or so law enforcement agencies spread out before them.

‘The FBI always has to ruin all my fun,’ Rose said through gritted teeth. She actually liked Peggy and had looked forward to this date ending in a different kind of back and forth than exchanging bullets.

‘Better luck next time,’ Peggy shrugged, going left while Rose went right.

Rose took a service exit to the back of the restaurant, from there she would be able to find her way back to her hideout.

As she ran through the narrow corridor her thoughts were still on her ruined date with Peggy, and as such she wasn’t paying too much attention to where she was going until she crashed into someone.

Half of an apology already passed her lips before she noticed what the other woman was wearing, and the other woman noticed her too.

Within a second they were locked firmly in a standoff, guns pointed squarely at each other’s head.

‘Nice skirt, _deb_ ,’ Rose said, trying her best to appear menacing, as if the gun wasn’t doing that for her. Yet she couldn’t help her eyes trailing up the brunette’s tan legs the short plaid skirt left bare. The woman was very pretty and it would be a shame to have to hurt her.

‘Nice rep sheet, _criminal_ ,’ the spy said, her stance unwavering. ‘But I am arresting you. You have the right to remain silent…’

‘Are you reading me my rights?’ Rose asked, finding it a little presumptuous of tiny spy in front of her to do so while she still had a gun trained on her.

‘… everything you say can and will be used against you,’ the brunette continued, unbothered by Rose’s interruption.

‘Look, here’s the deal,’ Rose offered when she realized the deb wasn’t going to stop reciting her Miranda rights. ‘I’m not really up for dying today.’

‘Me neither,’ the brunette said it calmly, not a hint of fear in her voice. ‘So why don’t you put your gun down so I won’t have to shoot you?’

‘Put my gun down? I don’t think so.’ Rose shook her head, she might be giving the brunette a little leeway here, but she was not just going to give up on account of a pretty face. ‘Put yours down so I won’t have to shoot _you_.’

‘You’re the criminal here. I’m the cop, I think I am a little more trustworthy.’

‘I was minding my own business on a date with a hot woman when you dropped in and _ruined_ my chances.’ The grin on Luisa’s face caught her off guard. ‘What?’ she asked.

‘Nothing, my friends just didn’t believe it when I said you were clearly on a date.’

Rose raised an eyebrow. ‘Never seen one girl flirt with another?’

The brunette shrugged non. ‘It just wish I had known earlier. Now I need to rework that chapter in my thesis.’

‘Your thesis?’

‘I’m writing a term paper on you. Capes and Capers; Gender Reconstruction and the Criminal Mastermind.’

‘Oh, come on.’ Rose could not imagine anyone doing that kind of research on her for a purpose that was not locking her up.

‘It’s hard because there is only anecdotal evidence about you. I mean, no one has actually _met_ you.’

‘Until now,’ Rose smiled.

‘Right. Until now. Regardless, you are still under arrest.’

‘Can I at least know who’s arresting me?’ Rose asked coyly, as long as they both had guns pointed at each other no one was going to do any arresting.

‘Right, of course,’ the deb said, tucking her gun under her arm as she offered her hand in greeting. ‘Luisa Alver.’

The move caught Rose’s so unawares she unthinkingly did the same, lowering her gun and shaking the deb’s, _Luisa’s_ , hand. ‘Rose Ruvelle.’

‘Rose?’ Luisa said, pointing her gun back at Rose, almost carelessly, like she didn’t really need to. Rose, out of habit, did the same.

‘Yeah, you didn’t really think I always went by Sin Rostro, did you?’

‘No, of course not. It’s just, you know, kinda cheesy. Rose, Sin _Rosetro_.’

‘It still took you years to catch on.’

‘It’s a pretty name. Rose. It suits you, it will look good on your prison record.’

Before Rose could respond in kind another voice rang out, calling Luisa’s name, making it clear she had to hurry up.

‘Or you could just let me go,’ Rose tried, she didn’t want to admit it but she was kind of enamored by Luisa’s easy going attitude while staring down the barrel of a gun, she couldn’t say the same about Luisa’s teammates.

‘I really couldn’t.’ Luisa shook her head, her arm lowering slightly like she was at war with herself.

‘Come on. Have you never done anything you weren’t supposed to?’

Luisa seemed to consider it for nearly a second, her gun dropping even lower before she steeled her resolve and lifted it again.

‘Luisa, where are you?!’ a commanding voice called out, much closer than before.

‘Over here!’ Luisa replied, her eyes boring into Rose’s, sending her a silent sign. Go. Rose didn’t need to be told twice and ran in the opposite direction the voices were coming from.

Luisa bit her lip and lowered her gun, waiting for her friends to find her. She shouldn’t have let Rose leave. She was responsible for over a dozen murders and hundreds of other crimes, and yet there was something about her smile that made her seem innocent.

‘We couldn’t reach you. What happened?’ Petra said as she scanned the surrounding area, only lowering her big-ass gun when she deemed it safe.

‘Sin Rostro was here,’ Luisa said, still a little stunned from that particular interaction.

‘That’s impossible. If she was here you would be dead right now,’ Catalina said.

‘You guys…’ Jane trailed off, looking to the ground where rose petals were strewn around like it was a wedding.

Luisa held back a laugh. Sin Rostro signature had always been rose petals like these scattered around the crime scene like a calling card, Luisa only just understood the connection now.

‘You know what this means?’ Petra said, looking at Luisa in awe. ‘You are the only one ever to fight Sin Rostro and live to tell about it.’

Luisa thought it best to keep the fact that she had let public enemy number one escape to herself.

* * *

After an hours-long debrief of Luisa relying the very limited information she had gathered on Sin Rostro - who she had started calling Rose in her head - to every official at the academy she was finally allowed to go home.

Once there she opened up her thesis on her laptop, intent on changing some things around to better align with the new information about Sin Rostro.

She was in the middle of the chapter about Rose’s strange hatred for Australia and her second attempt at sinking it when something jumped through her window.

‘What the hell?’ Luisa yelled, jumping off her bed and into a fighting stance, wishing the gun on her desk was closer as she recognized the person who had climbed in through her window, and she feared she might be intent on finishing the job after letting her go earlier.

She aimed a punch at Rose’s jaw, the redhead easily dodging and swiping at her ankles with an outstretched leg. Luisa jumped over it, aiming a kick at Rose’s stomach. They were pretty evenly matched until Rose managed to get in a single blow to Luisa’s side, grabbing her by the throat and pressing her up against the wall.

They were both breathing hard and Luisa wasn’t sure if she wanted to punch Rose in the mouth or kiss her instead. It was a very confusing thought.

‘I didn’t come here to fight,’ Rose said, easing her grip on Luisa’s throat.

‘Then why are you here?’ Luisa asked.

‘I wanted to see you,’ Rose said, taking a step back, hoping Luisa was at least interested enough to let her speak.

‘Why?’ Luisa pushed herself off the wall but didn’t attack again.

‘I was thinking, about your thesis. Why use outdated research when you can come straight to the source?’

‘You mean you?’ Luisa asked, not sure if she was understanding correctly.

‘Come out with me. I’ll answer whatever questions you have.’

‘I can’t go out with you,’ Luisa said, not quite believing this was really happening, also knowing that it _couldn’t_ happen.

‘Why not?’ Rose said, actually looking confused about this.

‘Because like a million reasons!’ Luisa said, dumbfounded.

Rose sighed, and pulled a gun from the back of her jeans, pointing it at Luisa.

‘Now you’ll have to come with me.

Luisa bit her lip and let Rose lead her down the stairs and out of the house, simultaneously hoping someone would wake up and that no one would. She didn’t really feel threatened by Rose, even now she was pointing a gun at her, it was more that she knew she shouldn’t be doing this.

‘Where are you taking me?’ Luisa asked as she got into the car beside Rose.

‘Where do you want to go?’

‘Home!’ Luisa replied.

Rose rolled her eyes and started the car. She knew Luisa would come around to it eventually, she could see in her eyes that she was just being difficult out of a sense of duty to her job.

Luisa spent the entire car ride in silence, staring out of the window while ignoring all of Rose’s attempts to engage her.

Rose sighed and pulled up next to an abandoned warehouse she knew a party was being held at. She wouldn’t be recognized here and Luisa would hopefully feel less like she was kidnapping her if she was between other people.

‘Do you want a beer?’ Rose asked as she and Luisa walked inside, weaving their way between dancing and jumping people to a booth in the back.

‘I’m newly sober,’ Luisa replied tensely.

‘Gotcha,’ Rose replied, grabbing two bottles of coke off a passing server’s tray instead. Smiling as Luisa looked at her disapprovingly; she was still a criminal after all.

‘How long have you been a deb?’ Rose asked, she had done her own research on Luisa after escaping the restaurant of course, but she figured it was an easy question to get Luisa to speak to her. She sighed when Luisa just stoically kept staring ahead.

‘You’re going to have to talk to me eventually, you know?’

 Luisa turned her head and glared at her but otherwise ignored her question.

‘Tell me about your thesis,’ Rose tried, a desperate last ditch attempt, because Luisa’s morals seemed to be stronger than she anticipated. But thankfully at this the spy’s eyes lit up.

‘It is still being edited of course, but I guess my central hypothesis was that as a woman in a male-dominated field you overcompensated by being exponentially more ruthless and diabolical than your male counterparts.’

‘You used the word diabolical?’

‘It was an SAT word my year,’ Luisa shrugged.

‘So what about me is more ruthless and diabolical?’

Luisa looked down at the table, Rose noticing an almost imperceptible blush color her cheeks.

‘I wrote that those psychological forces combine to create an emotional void in which you are incapable of love or being loved.’

Rose bit her tongue, not sure how this student with almost no research to speak of had managed to capture her so completely.

‘How do you know I just haven’t met the one yet?’ Rose said, turning a little in her seat to look at Luisa more fully. ‘Because I think I am open to love, and that I just haven’t found it.’

‘I suppose it is possible. So what about this? Is it revenge for us interrupting your date with Carter?’

For someone whose psychological profile of her was so spot on, Luisa really didn’t see what this evening was about, or more like she didn’t want to see. Peggy would have been fun for a night, but neither of them would have wanted more than that, but that didn’t mean Rose wouldn’t want more with the right person. But that was all theory for now.

‘No, agent Carter and I have a mutually beneficial standing. One night only. This is because I owed you for letting me get away.’

‘You have a strange way of showing it,’ Luisa huffed, but Rose could see the glint of a smile in her eyes.

Rose smiled back. ‘So what about you and love? Anyone in your life?’

‘I haven’t met the one yet either,’ Luisa chuckled, taking a drink from her coke. ‘There have been people, but it never seemed to last. I always wanted more when there was no more to give. It just wasn’t _love_ , you know?’

‘Yeah, I do,’ Rose said, picking up her own bottle and clinking it to Luisa’s. ‘To love.’

‘To love,’ Luisa echoed. ‘God, this is so weird. Why aren’t you killing me?’

‘Not into that.’

‘You killed those agents in Sweden.’

‘They died of frostbite or something. I never even met them.’

‘And those ATF guys in Brazil?’

‘Now that was self-defense. You can’t tell me you have never had to shoot anyone to save yourself.’

Luisa stared straight ahead, her mind far away and nodded slowly, lost in thought.

She put her hand on Luisa’s wrist to pull her back to the present. ‘I don’t kill people for fun, just when necessary.’

‘You’re not at all what I expected you to be,’ Luisa said after a while, running her hand through her hair.

‘Well, seeing as you thought of me as “diabolical”, I would say that is a good thing.’

‘Maybe _deadly_ would be more accurate,’ Luisa said, almost like it was a compliment.

‘I could say the same about you.’ Luisa laughed and Rose really wanted to hear that sound again so she laid on the charm, talking about anything and everything just to see Luisa smile and laugh.

The more they talked the more Luisa relaxed and the more Rose started to like her. They just seemed to understand each other.

‘I am really glad I met you,’ Luisa said sincerely, almost shyly.

‘I am really glad I met you too.’ Rose reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Luisa’s ear, Luisa not moving away, her beautiful brown eyes staring straight into Rose’s.

Figuring this was her chance Rose leaned in, slowly closing the distance between them. Their lips only an inch apart when Luisa stiffened and pulled away.

‘I think you should take me home now.’

Rose bit her lip to hide her frustration. She knew Luisa wanted this just as much as she did. It was just those goddamn morals that had gotten in the way again. That’s why she didn’t have any. They were just a pain in the ass. She also knew she couldn’t push Luisa any further tonight now her walls were up again.

‘Okay.’

‘Am I going to see you again?’ Luisa asked as Rose pulled the car up in front of the D.E.B.S.’ house.

‘Do you want to see me again?’ Rose asked hopefully.

‘I mean, I am breaking like eight federal statutes being here with you right now.’

‘I know.’

‘I could get kicked out of the D.E.B.S. for this…’ Luisa said, looking like she was about to say screw it to her morals and kiss her anyway when the porch light of the house came on.

‘Shit,’ Luisa cursed, ducking down in her seat and pulling Rose with her until the light went out again.

‘So when can I see you again?’ Rose said casually.

‘You can’t,’ Luisa said, almost getting caught apparently having spooked her.

‘Come on.’

‘No, I’m serious. We can’t do this again,’ Luisa said.

‘Luisa.’

‘Goodnight, Rose,’ Luisa said as she stormed out of the car and up the steps to the house.

Rose sighed and fell back in her chair as she watched Luisa disappear from view.

As she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel a plan started to form. Luisa needed plausible deniability and to get away from the D.E.B.S., she could offer her both.

* * *

Luisa knew she shouldn’t have been surprised when they were sent out onto a mission to apprehend Sin Rostro from robbing a bank the next day. She just wished it wasn’t so confusing. No confusing wasn’t the right word. She knew what she wanted, she wanted Rose, she just also knew she couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ , have her.

Rose had almost kissed her and she had almost let her. Twice. And now she was being sent in to catch her. And her track record with that wasn’t very good, seeing as she had let her go the last two times.

She might not have been paying the best attention to her surroundings as she and her team walked through the bank, looking for Rose, but when a trapdoor opened right underneath her she wished she had.

An unwanted scream tore free from her throat as she fell, closing her eyes as she prepared for the inevitable landing, which was a lot softer than she anticipated.

‘Hi,’ Rose said as she pushed herself from the wall to her right, offering her a hand.

‘What are you doing?’ Luisa said, brushing some dirt off her skirt as she climbed out of the pillow heap on the floor with a little help from Rose.

‘Offering you an out,’ Rose grinned, motioning to the cut and paste note stuck on the other wall.

_I have your spy.  
\- Sin Rostro_

‘An out from what?’ Luisa asked.

‘A life you don’t want. You don’t have to be who everyone wants you to be, you don’t have to be their perfect spy. You can come with me and we can do whatever you want.’

‘Rose, I…’ She wanted to say yes, to run away with Rose and never return. She just couldn’t, she couldn’t betray her friends like that.

‘It’s okay. If you change your mind we can say I kidnapped you but had a change of heart. No one ever has to know you wanted to come with me. We can do it, Luisa.’

She had told Rose that she had always wanted more, and now it was standing right in front of her, how could she deny it?

Luisa told Rose of her answer by stepping forward and pulling the taller woman down into a deep kiss like she had wanted to do so many times since last night.

Rose was smiling as she pulled away from the kiss. ‘Let’s go, your friends will have found their way down here by now.’

‘Okay, let’s go,’ Luisa nodded, taking Rose’s hand and not looking back.

* * *

Free, Luisa felt free. For the first time in years there was no one pressuring her, ordering her around or putting expectations on her. Rose liked her for who she was, flaws and all and didn’t try to change her.

As she ran her fingers through Rose’s hair she realized that the past week she had spent doing cheesy couple-y stuff with Rose had been the best of her life.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Rose asked, pushing herself up on her elbows so she could look at Luisa.

‘I think the test was wrong.’ Luisa sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest, feeling the need to cover up for this, even if it was just Rose.

‘What test?’ Rose too sat up, leaning back against the headboard.

‘The secret test in the SAT’s, I think it was wrong. I am not the perfect spy.’

‘Well, what does it measure exactly?’

‘I don’t know. Spy stuff,’ Luisa shrugged.

Rose raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

‘What?’ Luisa asked.

‘Nothing, It’s just weird that you let this test decide what you’re gonna be and you don’t even know what it is.’

‘It doesn’t decide what I am going to be, it’s an aptitude test. It tests aptitude.’

‘Okay,’ Rose said, sounding dismissive, immediately putting Luisa on the defensive.

‘You should do what you’re good at,’ Luisa said firmly.

‘No, you should do what you love.’

‘I _am_ doing what I love,’ Luisa said. ‘Why are you psychoanalyzing me?

‘I am not. I just know you don’t love being a spy.’

‘You don’t know me.’

‘Maybe. But can you honestly say you love your job after you jumped at the chance to ditch it and come with me?’

‘Do you love a life of crime?’ Luisa said, redirection the attention away from her.

‘Yes, I do.’ There was no hesitation in Rose’s voice.

‘So you get a kick out of killing people and taking their hard earned money?’

‘I am not going to defend myself to you. You knew what you were getting into when you went with me,’ Rose got out of bed, walking to the other side of the room to get a glass of water, looking at Luisa as she took a sip.

‘I’m sorry,’ Luisa said. ‘It’s just… Maybe you had a point. I got the test results and I just went with it, didn’t take a second to think about if it was what I wanted, it was what I _had_ to do.’

Rose put the glass down and joined Luisa back in the bed.

‘I didn’t always want to be a criminal. When I was younger I wanted to be a pirate,’ Rose grinned.

‘That’s still a criminal,’ Luisa laughed. ‘Just at sea.’

‘Whoops,’ Rose shrugged.

‘I wanted to go to med school. Be a doctor,’ Luisa said, it was a thought she had banished from her mind years ago. But she felt like Rose would understand, like she understood her. ‘I actually got in too.’

‘You should do it. You should go,’ Rose said, pulling Luisa into her arms.

‘Maybe. I am no longer deserving of my amazing spy title anyway, now I am here with you,’ Luisa said offhandedly. Almost immediately she felt Rose stiffen underneath her.

‘Is that what you are doing here with me? Sabotaging your spy career?’

It took Luisa a moment to place the emotion, simply because she hadn’t heard Rose sound anything but utterly confident, but now some doubt had crept into her voice.

‘I am here because I feel more like me when I am with you than I do when I am with me.’

Rose smiled, pressing up to capture Luisa’s lips in a soft kiss. ‘Let’s forget we’re here for a moment. Let’s pretend you’re in med school and that in the weekends you and I meet on my sailboat to unwind. No villains, no heroes, just us.’

‘I can do that,’ Luisa smiled, slipping her leg between Rose’s and forgetting the outside world existed until the bedroom door blew off its hinges and her entire squad entered.

Luisa immediately pulled away from Rose.

‘This is not what it looks like,’ she said, quite uselessly as it was exactly what it looked like and that line never worked anyway.

The look of absolute disappointment and betrayal on Petra’s face made her feel sick.

‘I hope it was worth it,’ was all the blonde said before turning on her heels and leaving the two of them alone.

‘It will be okay,’ Rose said weakly.

‘No, it won’t,’ was all the answer Luisa gave as she quietly got dressed. The dream of med school and sailboats was just that, a dream. This was reality and Luisa had really fucked it up now.

She spent the next few hours getting the cold shoulder from Petra while being scolded and threatened by the school’s director, Mrs. Petrie.

Luisa had completely forgotten Rose had made it look like she kidnapped her and there had apparently been a nationwide manhunt for her.

Mrs. Petrie was about to send her to the artic circle for her crimes when Petra stepped in and offered a different solution; play the kidnapping narrative. No mention of her relationship with Rose just that she had been kidnapped and heroically escaped. Hell, she would get lauded for being taken by Rose and surviving at Endgame the next month. They controlled the narrative and that was what they were going with, not a criminal, a hero.

Luisa couldn’t care less what they choose to do with her, she might just as well send her to the artic, because she definitely was no hero. She had betrayed her country and more importantly her friends and knew she had to go along with whatever they said to try and fix it.

At night she dreamt of sailboats and Rose while during the day she pretended to be over her, or worse, to never have had feelings for her at all.

* * *

Rose angrily chucked her phone against the wall as the other end of the line went straight to voicemail. It was the third one she had broken this week as Luisa answered none of her calls or texts.

She knew things must have been bad for Luisa after they got caught in bed together by her team of spies. But she didn’t think Luisa would cut her out so completely.

As she picked her broken phone of the ground she decided some direct action might be in order. She hadn’t been able to get close to Luisa all week, she was constantly surrounded by other D.E.B.S on the way from the house to class and to missions, but she just needed to see her.

She made her way through Luisa’s window as easily as she had done the first time, finding Luisa on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

‘Hey,’ Rose said, leaning back against the windowsill as she watched Luisa notice her.

‘How do you do that?’

‘The plaid force field looks cute but is not really effective,’ Rose said, grinning cheekily, hoping to get Luisa to smile at least a little.

‘You can’t be here,’ Luisa said, seemingly meaning it.

‘I wanted to see you. You haven’t been answering my calls.’

‘You ever think there might be a reason for that?’ Luisa bit out. ‘Get. Out.’

‘What’s the reason?’ Rose asked, Luisa stepping backwards as she stepped closer.

‘I said get out. I’m warning you.’

‘You don’t mean that. I don’t know what happened after but I do know you don’t want to be here. It’s not _you_.’

‘You don’t know me. Because I would never love a criminal like you.’ Luisa voice broke a little as she said it, the sound constricting Rose’s throat. Luisa said she loved her, or said she didn’t, either way, the sentiment was clear. ‘You need to go now,’ Luisa said softly, pressing a button on her wall, immediately making a set of alarms start blaring.

Rose wanted to say more but already heard three sets of feet pound up the stairs, and she knew she needed to get out. She spared one last look at Luisa before diving through the window, noticing she looked very small and alone.

Her anger started to fade as she sped home, she knew what she had to do to get Luisa back. And it was going to take a clear head.

* * *

Luisa had to hold back tears as she checked her phone the next morning and found no texts or missed calls from Rose. It was really over then. Over the last week Rose had send her a bunch of texts, sometimes asking her how she was doing, other times enlightening her with silly stories that made Luisa smile even if she wasn’t supposed to. But now there was nothing, Rose was really gone.

She kept checking her phone throughout the day, hoping for a message from Rose. Knowing she didn’t deserve them, she had been horrible to Rose and now Rose had finally had enough. She had planned to spend the afternoon moping in bed, like she had been doing a lot lately, but they were called out to a mission at the last second. The only intel they had; Sin Rostro had struck again.

But when they arrived at the bank there wasn’t the usual scene of chaos following a robbery, instead a couple of confused security guards were scratching their head as they looked at a huge pile of money bags.

Luisa couldn’t help but smile as she noticed the note stuck to one of them.

_My bad_. It read in Rose’s slanted writing, her name and a pencil drawing of a rose appearing at the bottom as well.

It wasn’t just the returned money, in the weeks that followed paintings reappeared in museums, large sums of money reappeared in bank accounts and other criminals were found tied up in front of police stations. All accompanied by notes with various apologies from Rose, who seemed to be on a reverse crime spree, giving back instead of taking.

Luisa had just been called out to another un-crime at the beach where a stolen submarine had been returned when a nearby explosion immediately put her on guard.

It wouldn’t all be an elaborate trap to ease them into complacency, right?

Her worries eased when she noticed to source of the explosion where just a bunch of fireworks. As she looked closer she noticed they spelled out something in the dark night sky.

_I <3 Luisa_.

It simultaneously made her blush and smile. It seemed Rose hadn’t given up on her. The thought made her insides constrict almost painfully, because it made it so much worse that she _had_ to give up on Rose.

Endgame was drawing near, she was graduating and she wasn’t a huge embarrassment to the intelligence community, at least not publicly. She couldn’t return Rose’s sentiments, even if she desperately wanted to.

* * *

‘It isn’t enough,’ Rose sighed as she stared at Luisa’s contact in her phone. She had undone all her crimes that could be undone and Luisa still hadn’t called her. She just didn’t know what else to do. She loved Luisa, she knew she did, but maybe that wasn’t enough. She needed to do something big, something that showed Luisa how much she cared. She knew just what to do.

* * *

Luisa fidgeted with the hem of her blue dress as she stood at the edge of the podium, the graduation ball was in full swing and she was about to accept an award for outstanding heroics in the face of danger. It was bullshit. All of it. She hadn’t even written her own speech, Petra had. Telling her she just wanted what was best for her.

Just as Luisa was about to walk up on stage and deliver a speech with words that weren’t hers about events that hadn’t happened she noticed a commotion to the side, several agents dashing off to the back of the hotel the party was held at. A single whisper amongst them, _Sin Rostro_.

_Rose_. Rose was here.

Before she had much time to think about it she was ushered onto the stage.

‘Courage,’ she read the first word of her speech, feeling anything but courageous at the moment. ‘Courage is a big word. I didn’t know what it meant to me until I endured seven…’ she paused, ‘agonizing days in captivity. Captured and held hostage by a madwoman…’ She looked up from her speech, looking out over the crowd, her eyes finding a pair of familiar blue ones standing on the balcony above the ballroom. She could see the words find their mark inside Rose, see that after everything it hurt her to hear Luisa say them, and suddenly Luisa knew what to do.

‘It is in moments like these you truly discover what it means to be a D.E.B. And that is why I can’t accept this award tonight. Because the truth is, the time I spent with Sin Rostro were the happiest days of my life. And the only brave thing I have done this whole time, is what I am doing now. So if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with the devil.’ She ran off the stage, kicking off her heels as they would only slow her down and she had to get to Rose, to apologize for abandoning her when she had been right; she shouldn’t do something she didn’t want to just because other people expected it of her.

Her feet carried her to the exit, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of Rose so she didn’t pay too much attention to where she was going, regretting her decision to do so as she collided with someone. Automatically she drew her gun, putting it down as soon as she saw who she had just run into.

‘We’ve got to stop meeting like this,’ Rose grinned, putting her own gun down.

‘I’m sorry, I should never…’ Luisa started but Rose cut her off with a deep kiss, and Luisa forgot why she had ever denied herself the pleasure of kissing Rose.

‘Get a room,’ a voice came from the side. Rose immediately tensing up and drawing her gun.

‘Petra,’ Luisa said, stepping in front of Rose to shield her from Petra’s gun and Petra from Rose’s gun. ‘I’m sorry…’

‘Do you really love her? Is this worth it?’ Petra asked, actually asked, like a friend should.

‘I do,’ Luisa said, never having been more sure of anything in her life.

‘You’ll always be my friend,’ Petra said, a soft smile lifting her lips as she lowered her gun. ‘And you,’ she said as she turned to Rose. ‘If you hurt her or break her heart I will hunt you down and kill you.’

‘Deal,’ Rose said readily.

‘I am counting on you to keep her honest,’ Petra said as she turned back to Luisa. ‘Now you guys better get going. The cavalry is about to arrive.’

Luisa grabbed Rose’s hand and ran, smiling all the way.

‘So where are we going?’ Luisa asked as she stepped into the car beside Rose.

‘I know a place,’ Rose said mysteriously, leaning over to steal a quick kiss before starting the car.

They drove along the coast for a while, Luisa holding Rose’s hand tightly, never wanting to let go. She had done that once, and it was a mistake she was never going to make again.

‘Do you even know how to sail?’ Luisa laughed as Rose helped her onto a huge sailboat.

‘I’m a fast learner,’ Rose shrugged, and indeed within ten minutes they were sailing into the sunset, their futures wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I thought would be a fun challenge? Us writers are all working very hard this week to produce 7 different fics, which takes a lot of time and energy. And it would be very cool if you (the readers) could channel some of that time and energy into writing us a comment on every fic you read. Sounds swell right? They don't have to be long, the just have to be kind, we would all really appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fic, see you tomorrow for another one!


End file.
